08 lipca 1990
Program 1 07:00 Witamy o siódmej 07:30 Kraj za miastem - reportaż o tematyce rolnej 07:55 Po gospodarsku - mag. spraw wiejskich 08:10 Od niedzieli do niedzieli - program rolny 08:55 Program dnia 09:00 Kino Teleferii: Porwanie w Tiutiurlistanie - film anim. prod. polskiej 10:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:35 Barwy bogów - film dok. prod. franc. 11:25 Notowania, czyli co się opłaca rolnikowi 11:50 Ptaki Wisły - film przyrodniczy prod. polskiej 12:30 Ekumenizm - nadzieje i zagrożenia 12:40 TV Koncert Życzeń 13:25 Ziemia 80 - dzieci i środowisko (fragment międzynarodowego koncertu z udziałem gwiazd muzyki pop, chórów dziecięcych i aktorów) 14:25 Morze 14:45 Antena - informacje o programie tygodnia 15:05 Powrót Arsena Lupin: "Tygrysie kły" - serial sensacyjny prod. franc. 16:10 Sportowa niedziela 17:15 Teleexpress 17:30 Teatr Telewizji: Mark Twain - "Pamiętniki Adama i Ewy", reż. Krzysztof Nazar, wyk. Katarzyna Figura, Krzysztof Globisz, Piotr Skiba i inni. 18:15 XXVII Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Rockowej - Opole '90: Rock (1) 19:00 Wieczorynka: Wiwat skrzaty 19:30 Wiadomości 19:45 Studio Italia '90 - Mistrzostwa Świata w Piłce Nożnej - mecz finałowy Argentyna - RFN 22:10 Wiadomości wieczorne 22:35 7 dni - świat 23:05 Jutro w programie Program 2 09:00 Kalejdoskop - magazyn wojskowy 09:30 Przegląd tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 10:00 Koncert życzeń (ze Szczecina) 10:30 Jutro poniedziałek - mag. codziennych spraw rodzinnych 10:50 Powitanie 11:00 Śpiewamy Panu, który Królem jest - msza święta dla dzieci 12:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa 12:10 Płonące pola - odc. 6 seryjnego filmu obyczajowego prod. angielsko-australijskiej 13:00 Sto pytań do... 13:40 Maciej Niesiołowski - z batutą i humorem 13:55 Formuła I - transmisja 16:00 Santa Barbara (odc. 3 i 4) - serial prod. USA /powt./ 17:30 Bliżej świata - przegląd telewizji satelitarnych 19:00 Wydarzenie tygodnia (komentarze) 19:30 Kobiety stulecia: Maria Pawlikowska-Jasnorzewska 20:00 Kolędy na cały rok - widowisko Ernesta Brylla 20:45 Zatańcz z nim (2) - program rozrywkowy 21:00 Kołobrzeg na celowniku 21:30 Panorama dnia 21:45 Płonące pola - odc. 6 seryjnego filmu obyczajowego prod. angielsko-australijskiej /powt./ 22:35 Sport: Wimbledon '90 00:05 Komentarz dnia 00:10 Akademia wiersza BBC1 6.45 Open University 6.45 Education: Time to Learn 7.10 Heat through the Lithosphere 7.35 History: The Photographer as Witness 8.00 Deep Secrets 8.25 Maths: Differential Equations 8.55 Playdays 9.15 Making Sense 9.30 This Is the Day 10.00 Follow that Bird 11.25 Popeye 11.30 Llangollen 90 12.05 Sign Extra 12.30 Country File 13.00 News Followed by On the Record 14.00 EastEnders 15.00 Festival 15.35 Sir Jim'll Fix It 16.15 Some Mothers Do 'Ave 'Em 16.50 Only Fools and Horses 18.15 News; Weather 18.30 World Cup Grandstand. World Cup Final live from the Olympic Stadium in Rome 21.00 Bergerac 22.30 News; Weather 22.45 Heart of the Matter 23.20 Today at Wimbledon 0.20 Mahabharat 1.00 Weather 1.05 Closedown BBC2 6.35 Open University 6.35 Pure Maths: Quadric Surfaces 7.00 Public Health: Noise 7.25 Calculus: Taylor Polynomials 7.50 Learning from the Future 8.15 An Office Career 8.40 Social Work in the Inner City 9.05 The Future of Print 9.30 Conflict: Strike News 9.55 Victorians and the Art of the Past 10.20 Biology: Fish Out of Water 10.45 Maths Foundation Course: Conics 11.10 Genetics: Patterns of Development 11.35 Science: Rats and Super Rats 12.00 Westminster Week 13.00 Ecology 13.25 Grandstand 13.30 Rugby league 13.55 Tennis. Wimbledon 90 18.30 North by Northwest 20.45 The Passionate Peer 21.35 Ten Commandments 22.35 French Grand Prix 23.15 Moviedrome: Ulzana's Raid 1.00 Closedown Channel 4 6.00 Early Morning 6.00 Trans World Sport 7.00 Loads More Muck and Magic 7.30 Once Up a Time...Life 8.00 Early Bird 8.25 David the Gnome 8.55 Ramona 9.25 Movie Mahal 10.00 A Week in Politics 11.00 Go For It 11.30 The Making of Gophers! 12.00 The Waltons 13.00 Land of the Giants 14.00 Film: The Beggar's Opera 15.45 Gorilla's Dance 15.55 A Prospect of Rivers 16.55 Nat King Cole Show 17.25 News Summary 17.30 Tour de France 1990 18.30 The Wonder Years 19.00 Visionaries 20.00 Beyond the Groove 20.30 Licking Hitler 21.45 Film: The Queen of Spades 23.35 Film: Man of Ashes 1.30 Closedown